When the Sea Calls
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: You can't ignore the call.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean Franchise.**

**A/N: Hey :D So I've been in a very pirate-y mood lol. I hope you guys like this story.**

* * *

><p>It was a silent night in Farrisdale.<p>

A few men, slugged out at bars, avoiding home, but mostly the streets were calm and quiet.

One lone man marched purposefully through the streets, head down, quiet. He was headed to the better part of the town, prepared for this meeting. He had actually been waiting for this meeting for years now, wondering when the time would come.

He pulled a slip of paper from one of his pockets, checking the address. The house loomed in front of him, a show of the woman's inheritance and her reputation as a hermit. He climbed the stairs, reaching to knock when the door swung open.

The woman stood there, as fierce and as beautiful as she had been at twenty years of age. Her light brown hair brushed against her shoulders as she shook her head, her brown eyes narrowed. "You're late."

The man grinned, a few gold teeth glinting in the dim light. "Sorry, Elizabeth, love. I'm afraid I got a bit – caught up. Who would have known Farrisdale could be so much . . . fun?"

She rolled her eyes, stepping back. "Come in before they see you."

"Where's the eunuch off to tonight?" he asked, shaking out of his coat so that she could hang it up.

"He's in the den with his _son_." She led him to the sitting room, smoothing out her dress as she sat down. She glanced at her hands before looking up at the man in front of her. "We're pretty nervous about this."

"You two? Nervous?" The man shook his head with laughter. "What have ya to be nervous about? It's in his _blood_. Ya can't shake that as easy as ya would like to think. . . . Not to say that ya didn't try. Ya shoulda called on me a long time ago."

"_Captain_?" The woman looked up and the Captain stood, turning to face two men, one obviously younger than the other. It was the younger one who stared, mouth agape, eyes wide and excited. "_Captain Jack Sparrow?_"

The boy looked like his father, Jack thought. Curly black hair brushed against his forehead and the stance and frame were very much so in sync . . . it was just the eyes. He had his mother's eyes.

Jack took a sweeping bow. "In the flesh."

The older man placed his hand on his son's shoulder, smiling. "Why don't you go to your room for a while."

The boy took a quick glance at Jack again before leaving the room. His father walked over, holding out his hand. "Jack."

Jack took his head, shaking it. "Will. Those ten years went fast."

"Not as fast as you would think," Will replied glancing at his wife. He looked back to Jack. "He's been asking about you all day. Thought you'd never show."

"I'm always looking for new willing souls to add to me motley crew," Jack told them as they sat down again. "He seems an eager lad. He'll make a fine sailor."

"He dreams of being a captain," Elizabeth told him.

"Maybe some day he'll be a great one, like yours truly." Jack gave them a wry grin. "But for now, he'll make a good sailor of himself."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands, Will reaching to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Jack leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "The boy's eighteen. You've been keeping him grounded his whole life now but as I said, it's in his blood. What with who the two of ya are, there was no way to squash that. You have let him be his own man, savvy? When we set sail to Tortuga, the sea will become his world."

Jack looked out the window. "Of all people, you should understand. . . . When the sea calls, you have to answer. . . . It won't let you rest until you do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just an opening :D Hope you like it! I've been trying to write a story for POTC for a while now and I think I've finally got a good one. Stay tune! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of POTC.**

**A/N: Hey! S/O to new readers: Ravenclaw Slytherin and xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx. Thanks you guys!**

* * *

><p>The girl moved quickly, pushing past the prostitutes and the men who crowded the dirty streets of Tortuga. Laughing could be heard all around, loud shouts of profanity and enjoyment, but in the midst of that, she could hear the thudding footsteps of the men chasing after her. She clenched her fingers tighter around the necklace in her hand.<p>

Ducking down into a crowd she turned quickly into an alley way, squeezing between the buildings on either side. When she reached the street over, she looked behind her. She had lost them.

With a grin she turned – and promptly crashed into someone, her nose banging into a hard shoulder. She fell backwards onto the ground, dirty, brown hair flying into her face, hissing as her hands scuffed on the ground. She landed in the mud, the seat and the long sleeves of her raggedy, knee length, blue dress now stained. She muttered a curse, rubbing her sore palms against the black corset that held the dress to her frame before scuttling back to grip the necklace.

A hand appeared in her field of vision. "I'm sorry. I should've been watching where I was going."

Well that voice certainly didn't sound like anything she had ever heard in Tortuga.

Her eyes stared at the fresh pair of black boots, just slightly stained from the mud, brown breeches, much cleaner and crisper than a normal pair of breeches in the city, and a black shirt. A belt was cinched around his waist, a sword hanging in its sheath. She looked up into the brown eyes of a young man, maybe eighteen, nineteen. Curly, black hair swung into those eyes as he leaned down further. He smiled and she took in the innocence, the naivety that surrounded him completely; a brand new sailor.

She heard a shout and looked over her shoulder at the men who were heading her way, now, coming straight for her. She looked back to the boy.

He would have to do.

She took his hand in her free one, letting him pull her to her feet. He smelled fresh and salty, just in to port and it took everything in her not to close her eyes and breath him in. Instead she gave him a slight smile, muttering, "Thank you."

"Will!" Both of them turned, looking to a portly man, his mutton chops grey on his face and his head slightly balding, the pony tail at the nap of his neck thin. Now this was a seasoned pirate. He eyed her for a moment before looking back to Will. "Won't do ye any good to get lost here."

"Coming Mr. Gibbs." Will looked back to her, smiling again. "Again, I'm sorry."

She nodded and as he past, she brushed gently against him, slipping the necklace into his pocket. If he noticed, he did nothing more but glance back at her, a small smile on his face.

She didn't get far before two meaty hands wrapped around her upper arms, practically picking her up off the ground, the tips of her brown boots scuffing in the dirt. She looked up at her two pursuers, both of them glaring at her. Jacobson was tall and bald, his beady, brown eyes set far apart on his weathered, brown skin. He spit into the dirt, revealing two rows of broken, cracked, and silver teeth, some of his spit landing on his tattered red shirt. "Glorified babysitters, that's what we are," he muttered angrily.

His comrade, Lowe nodded, reaching up to scratch his black hair on the side of his neck. Lowe was a shorter than Jacobson, but just as strong. His skin was burnt red beneath the black goatee on his face, sharp blue eyes always moving as he kept a lookout around them. Together, Jacobson and Lowe made a scary duo, the muscle for their captain. "Woulda helped a lot of Tolls had kept a betta watch on this one," he agreed, giving the girl a slight shake.

Jacobson sniggered. "Tolls is gonna get what's comin' to him. Same for you, missy," he said, looking down at her. He gave her an ugly grin. "Ragsford is far from happy with you."

"As if I care," she told him, matching his glare.

"Well you should care. Ragsford doesn't deal well with those who don't listen."

"If you ask me, he's let you get away with it too much," Lowe said. "I hope he's done with lettin' you have your way. It's high time you paid your dues."

They reached a dissolute looking building soon after, Lowe letting go of her arm to push open the door. She tried to pull away from Jacobson but he gripped both her arms, holding her in front of him as they entered the house.

Ragsford's cavern was packed it seemed. His crew, pirates of all shapes and sizes, quieted as they entered the room, pushing her forward. It stunk in here, she thought. It always did. Even if she didn't get to wash as much as she liked, she was still probably the cleanest thing in here.

"Bring her forward," a deep voice whispered from the back of the room.

Jacobson set her down, pushing her and making her fall to her knees in front of a large chair. She kept her eyes to the floor, a larger pair of black boots staring back at her, gold buckles glinting in the dim light of the room. His loose, dark trousers were cleaner than everyone else's but still worn like his red shirt. The end of his black jacket brushed against his calves as he stood, the long sword at his side glinting in her face.

"Becky, Becky, Becky," He mumbled softly, walking around her. Stopping he grabbed her arm, jerking her to her feet. Grey eyes met a terrifying, icy blue for a moment as Julius Ragsford racked his gaze over her. She avoided looking at him, instead focusing on the skull tattoo that took up the left side of his neck. The daunting glare of the skull seemed to watch her as well. "Rebecca."

She hesitantly met his gaze again. He watched her, his face blank and his bald head glistening with sweat. "Where is it?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Rebecca murmured.

Ragsford turned away for moment. The girl braced herself for what was to come and, sure enough, the large man swung back around, the ring on his left splitting her lip and sending her back to the ground. Around her, the pirates chuckled, hooting and hollering. Again, Ragsford grabbed her, pulling her back to her feet.

"Who did ya give my necklace to, girl?" He roared, spit flying from between his yellow teeth.

Rebecca glared back. "It wasn't your necklace to begin with."

Growling, Ragsford pushed her away from him, back into Jackson's arms. He pulled his dagger from its sheath, placing the tip against her neck. "I'm sick and tired of your mouth, girl. Calm seas aren't worth ya."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rebecca screamed as he pressed the tip into her neck, drawing blood. "What I did was the best thing that could ever happen to you!"

The dagger was drawn back some, but not all the way. "Explain."

"I met a boy," she explained quickly, ignoring the jeers and catcalls. She rose her voice. "He is a new sailor. When he discovers the necklace in his pocket, he'll have no choice but to wonder where it's from."

"What does any of this 'ave to do with me?" Ragsford asked, his breath hot and raw in her face.

"I've told you what that necklace can do, where it can lead, and you do not wish to follow that path. I don't blame you," she added hastily. "It's dangerous, foolish even, to try. . . . But I can lead the boy and his Captain. I can lead them and return with the prize and a new ship for you."

"How can I be sure they won't reach their doom like men before them?"

"They won't. I'll make sure they make it."

Ragsford pulled the dagger away completely. The room was still, silent, as he turned, twirling the dagger in his hand. "Who is the Captain of this boy's ship?"

"I'm not sure," Rebecca admitted. "But he was with a man he called 'Mr. Gibbs'."

Ragsfrod's back went rigid. "The indestructible Black Pearl," he murmured silently.

"We'll rule the sea after we rid it of that insufferable Jack Sparrow," he said to his pirates. He turned back around, facing her. "Ye will lead Jack Sparrow and his crew to my prize and return with it and the ship."

"What will you do with them when we return?" she asked.

Again the pirates in the cavern laughed, Ragsford throwing his head back as he cackled as well. "What does it matter? I'll 'ave what's mine. And maybe, you will as well," he added, nodding to her. "But until then – hold 'er steady, Jackson."

"What are you doing?" Rebecca demanded as Jackson held her tight by her forearms. She watched in horror as Ragsford move to the fire place. A stick protruded from the dim coals and he picked it up, the large, curly "R" at the end glowing hot. "Please – please, don't –"

"So I know ya won't betray me and tell Sparrow about my plans." He knelt down, lifting up her the hem of her dress nearly to her knickers, exposing a creamy, tan thigh to the whistles of his pirates. He leered up at her. "Can't 'ave them knowin' who ya belong to, now can we? So don't go off showing your goods to that little boy toy of yours."

Tears built in her eyes. "Please don't do this."

"I can't afford any screw-ups, Becky," he told her. "So I'm afraid you'll just have to be Bound."

And with that he jammed the brand against her leg.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it's taken me forever to update. I hope you liked this and don't worry, all will be explained eventually lol. Next chapter: we'll finally get more time with Jack and Will the third. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**A/N: Hey! S/O to new reader: AngieRosie! Thanks much!**

* * *

><p>Rebecca was limping slightly when she entered the Faithful Bride, the tavern Ragsford told her Jack Sparrow and his crew would be staying. She pulled her black, knee-length coat tighter around herself, pulling down the front of the tricorn hat so that her face was shadowed and stuffing her long braid into the back.<p>

It was late, the tavern was loud, drunken pirates and sailors throwing back their drinks. Women, prostitutes, sat on some laps, giggling loudly as they were poked and prodded by the grubby, wanting fingers of the men. As she walked through the bar, she was glad she had switched into her three-quarter breeches; she wouldn't have been able to remain so calm if one of these scoundrels had tried to make a grab for her legs.

She sat on a bar stool, taking the ale that was offered to her. There was no Mr. Gibbs in the crowded tavern . . . no Will either. Throwing back the rest of her ale, she slammed two coins on the counter, moving to the stairs. She thought it odd that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow would have retired this early in the evening but it was worth a shot. Either that or that idiot Ragsford had given her the wrong tavern.

Rebecca placed her hand on her thigh, wincing as she climbed the steps. The bandage around Ragsford's mark didn't keep it from hurting any less when her breeches rubbed against it. Still, pain aside, she made it to the second floor, moving quietly down the hallway

"Let's see it then, lad."

The slurred, gravely voice was barely more than a whisper but she heard it. Looking back in the direction of the stairs, she was glad to see that she had turned a corner and was out of sight. Kneeling down, she pressed her ear against the door.

"Well I'll be damned," came the gruff voice of Mr. Gibbs. "Where'd you find it, boy?"

"I don't know. . . ." Will replied and Rebecca smiled at his voice. "It was just – in my pocket."

"Gems like this don't just appear out of then air!"

There was silence for a moment, then men silent. "What do you suppose this means, then?" the first voice asked and Rebecca could only assume that this was the voice of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Well look at this!" Rebecca gasped, hopping to her feet and spinning around. Standing in front of her where two of the most oddball pirates she had ever seen . . . and she had seen quite a few! The one who had spoken grinned at her with crooked teeth, reaching over his girth to wrap his meaty hand. hand around her forearm. "Looks like we've caught us a spy!"

"Let's take 'im to the captain," his tall, gangly friend said, eyeing Rebecca with his good eye. The other was covered by a patch and she winced at what the gaping hole underneath might look like.

"Captain!" the fatter man called out, pushing open the door. Obviously, she had been in the right place as she took in a map lying on a single table. Mr. Gibbs stood in the corner, chugging down a tankard of rum, his face ruddy and his eyes narrowed in their direction. Will's face was strategically blank, she thought, staring down at the table. And in between them stood none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. He wasn't anything like any other Pirate Captain she had seen he thought. Though, of course, he sounded like one and held himself with an arrogance that seemed to come with years of sailing the sea with no one but the wind to command you, it was something about those brown eyes, she thought. Those eyes that weren't malicious or hateful, but intelligent and calculating.

Very different indeed.

"Sorry to disturb ya," the fat pirate said, with a sheepish grin, "but we've found something that might interest you."

Rebecca was pulled fully into the room, both pirates had their dirty hands wrapped around her wrists. She was seriously getting tired of being gripped up by these men.

"We caught 'im sniffin' around up here, ease droppin'," the taller man explained.

It was then that Will looked up, his eyes meeting hers. He frowned slightly, walking towards her. She took a step back and he paused before hesitantly reaching up to remove the hat from her head. Her braid tumbled out, hitting against her shoulder. Will gave her a slight smirk. "That's no boy."

Mr. Gibbs spluttered, slamming his tankard on the table. "It's you!"

"You know this girl?" Captian Sparrow asked him.

"Aye," Mr. Gibbs replied. "The lad ran into her in town. She must a followed us back here."

"Hmm." Rebecca shook loose from the two pirates holding her, looking at Captain Sparrow who was watching her with narrowed eyes. "Ease droppin'? What for?"

"I was not 'ease dropping'," Rebecca told him, moving forward. "I'm here because I heard the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was in Tortuga and I am interested in sailing with him."

"And what is it that you be looking for to do on my ship, lass," he asked, smirking.

"Well – I can cook. . . ."

"Right, sorry, positions filled by our dear ol' Mr. Gibbs here, savvy? Thanks for stopping by lass." He gave her a slight grin before looking to the two pirates still holding her. "If you please, gentleman, escort the young miss out of here."

As the pirates gripped her up again, she searched the room once more, seeing no sign of the necklace. As they turned, she saw Captain Sparrow slip his hand into his pocket. Of course he would hide it when they burst into the room. The pirates around here were cutthroat. Even if they didn't know how incredibly priceless and important that gem was, they would still aim to steal it. She needed to be on that ship with him, with the necklace. If she lost it for real, Ragsford wouldn't stop at killing her.

"The inscription on the back – it's Greek, you know." The pirates holding her stopped walking and she looked over her shoulder, glancing at Will before meeting Sparrow's eyes again. He was staring at her as if he were trying not to look very surprised. She smiled. "Who do you think gave him the necklace in the first place?"

He stared back, for a moment before flicking his hand at the pirates, giving them a strained smile. "You two can see you're way out can't you?"

The two pirates exchanged glances before they left, the door clicking behind them. Will still stood close, Rebecca's hat in his hands. The two teenagers glanced at each other in the awkward silence, before Sparrow sighed. "What's your name lass?"

"Rebecca," she said, walking forward again, standing in front of the table. Will followed, moving to stand next to Sparrow. "May I see it?"

Sparrow and Gibbs looked at each other before the Captain reached into his pocket, pulling out the necklace. Rebecca held out her hands as he placed the gem into them. The gold encrusted sapphire sparkled in the dim light, shimmering like the ocean at sunset. The jewelry pulsed in her hands, warm and at home. It felt as if it had been years since she held this. "You cannot possibly begin to understand the magnitude of this gem," she whispered.

"What do you know about this necklace?" Sparrow asked her, leaning forward across the table.

"This isn't just any necklace," Rebecca told him, glancing up at him. "This is the Necklace of Harmonia, known for promising the women who wore it eternal beauty and youth but also great misfortune. Hephaestus made this as a curse upon the House of

Thebes and given to Harmonia, the daughter to Aphrodite and Ares, for Aphrodite's infidelity. But that's just the first story."

"You aren't just any normal lass." Rebecca finally met the Captain's eyes fully, his first mate watching her suspiciously and Will just – watching but Jack Sparrow was ever calculating, ever watchful. "Are you."

"And you aren't just any normal Captain." She smiled at him. "I am as Tia Dalma was Calypso."

All three men stared at her, at lost for what to say but then Will spoke, his voice soft. "You're a Goddess?"

"Of sorts." She flipped the necklace over, knowing she would be in trouble with Ragsford once he knew she had told them what she was. "You have not told me who you all are."

Sparrow cleared his throat. "I'm assuming you know or you wouldn't have slipped that necklace into young Turner's pocket."

Again, Rebecca looked up again, this time at Will. "Turner, is it? I should have recognized you. It must be the eyes. Your father was a great man. . . . And of course I know who you are, Captain Jack Sparrow," she said turning to the older men. "And your trusty first mate, Mr. Gibbs. The Black Pearl has crossed my path many a time."

"Who are ya?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"To give me a name would give you power over me so as far as you know, my name is Rebecca." Again she smiled. "Or Becky. Would you like to know what the inscription says?"

The three men exchanged glances again before Sparrow nodded. She looked back down to the necklace. "'To the sun and I will show you. To the sea and I will lead you. Pure of heart and you will find me.'"

"What does it mean, lass?" Sparrow asked me.

"I told you there was more to the story." She handed him back the necklace. "It is a map, Captain Sparrow, a guide and a challenge, only for the pure of heart, the adventurers, those with a love for the journey, a love for the sea, like you . . . and young Mr. Turner," she added, looking to the young boy. She looked back to Sparrow. "I can lead you if you chose. This journey is not without perils; it is treacherous but the prize the great. I will meet you at the docks at dawn if you choose to take this journey."

With another smile and a slight nod of her head, she turned and left the room, her heart pounding in her chest.

* * *

><p>Will watched the girl, Rebecca, leave, the door clicking behind her. Who was she, this girl with the stormy grey eyes? The look in her eyes wasn't like that of any normal girl her own. She seemed intelligent, worldly . . . different.<p>

"I don't trust her," Mr. Gibbs murmured, shaking his head. "How can we believe she is who she says she is?"

"We can't," Jack replied. "But what could she gain from lying to us?"

"I don't know, Jack. Maybe the Pearl?"

"I don't think she's after anything," Will said softly and the older man looked at him. "It's like you said, what could she gain from lying to us? We were looking for something to do, Captain and here's our chance."

Jack stared at him for a moment longer before looking to his first mate. The older man sighed, shaking my head. "You will be the death of me, Captain."

Jack grinned. "If you haven't been killed yet, Mr. Gibbs, it means something. Go alert the crew, Mr. Turner," he said turning to the young boy. "We set sale at dawn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! I hope you guys liked it! :D As the story develops, we'll learn more about who Rebecca really is. Thanks for reading! See you next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**A/N: S/O to my new reader: Sue2! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Will was the first one out to the docks, just before dawn. He could barely sleep the night before, ready to sail, ready to meet the sea. . . .<p>

Ready to see Rebecca again.

From the moment they had, quite literally, ran into each other he had thought her different from all the other women he had seen running about Tortuga. He liked the way she smiled, her calm demeanor. . . . He wondered, if she was truly was what she said she was, what powers she could possibly posses. She did not look how Captain Sparrow had described Tia Dalma. On the contrary, Rebecca was quite beautiful.

Will walked up the ramp onto the deck, tugging on the strap of his bag. Pintel and Ragetti lay against the mast, snoring loudly; they were supposed to keep watch. Sparrow didn't trust anyone, especially the pirates of Tortuga, when it came to his ship.

There was a slight breeze in that early morning as Will made his way up to the helm. He dropped his bag on the floor, gingerly wrapping his hands around the wheel. Staring out at the sea, he couldn't believe this is what his father saw everyday, where his mother discovered her roots. He surely came from a great lineage he thought; son of the Captain of the Flying Dutchmen and the woman who once was the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea and the Pirate King. He was destined for greatness, he was sure. At the very least he would someday be a great Captain like _the _Jack Sparrow.

"I knew you were one of those."

Will hopped back away from the helm, knowing Captain Jack rarely let anyone up there besides Mr. Gibbs. From the deck, Rebecca smiled up at him, her brown ponytail tied in a blue ribbon waving in the wind. She wore a loose fitting white blouse under a dark, blue corset over her three-quarter breeches, her tricorn hat tilted on her head. Her boots clicked lightly on the floor as she made her way towards Will. He frowned slightly at her. "One of what?"

Instead of explaining, Rebecca met him at the helm, looking into his eyes before turning to look out over the sea. He followed her gaze. The sun was just rising over the horizon, casting a beautiful orange, red and yellow glow over the area. Even Tortuga looked amazing in this light. The feeling that swept through Will when he saw this was incredible, like nothing he had ever felt. It was euphoria, it was pure bliss.

It was where he was meant to be.

"A natural," Rebecca murmured behind him.

"Good morning all!" The two teenagers looked towards Captain Sparrow as he and Mr. Gibbs made their way onto the deck. The Captain eyed the two of them. "Up early aren't you lad?"

"Just excited Captain," Will answered, giving the older man a slight grin.

"Aye, he's got the spirit for it, Jack," Mr. Gibbs said with a yawn. "I, on the other hand, would much rather be in me bed right now. Oy!" he shouted down at Ragetti and Pintel. "What good are the two of ya if ya fall asleep during yer watch?"

He kicked Ragetti in the calf, causing the lanky man to fling about, his hand hitting his chubby friend in the face. "Hey! What in the world was that for?"

"What was what for?" Ragetti asked, rubbing sleep from his eye. "Ow!" he cried out when Pintel boxed him about the ears.

"Will you two shut up!" Mr. Gibbs thundered.

"Are they always like this?" Rebecca asked Will as Captain Sparrow made his way up to the helm and the crew made their way up onto the deck.

Will smiled. "Only on good days. Wait until you see them on bad days."

"Alright lass," Captain Sparrow said, leaning against the wheel. "I'm a very busy man, with plans so whatever it is you've woken me and my crew up for at the break of day, it better be good."

Rebecca nodded, holding out her hand. "I'll need the necklace, please."

Frowning, Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out the necklace. He placed the gem in her open palm and she curled her fingers about it, pressing it to her chest over her heart. Turning she walked towards the Pearl's stern, looking out towards the horizon. "'To the sun and I will show you. To the sea and I will lead you. Pure of heart and you will find me.'"

She turned back to Sparrow, Will, and Gibbs. "Before we began this journey, you must assure me now that you are ready. There will be no turning back once we begin this journey and the things that we will face will be terrifying at best. I need to know that you are up for the challenge."

"Obviously, love, you have forgotten who I am and what ship you are on," Captain Jack Sparrow said with a smirk. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this is the Black Pearl. We are always up for challenge."

Rebecca smiled softly. "Alright then."

Again she turned to the sunrise and as soon as the sun was hovering just above the water, she held the necklace out in front of her. Mr. Gibbs took a step forward, obviously assuming Rebecca would drop the necklace into the water, but Jack stopped him.

Around them the wind seemed to pick, the young girl's ponytail waving like the Pearl's flag, her hat falling to the deck. Cautiously, Will moved forward, Rebecca's still form worrying him. He stood to her right side, watching her. "Rebecca?"

Her eyes shot open, bright blue. Will jerked backwards, as the sun caught the gem in her hands and a bright orange, red globe began to surround her, lighting her up. Long fingers wrapped around his arm, pulling him back as the light burst, Rebecca's head flinging backwards, her hair falling from her ribbon and floating around her face.

The crew shielded their eyes from the brightness, not daring to look into it but Will kept watch on the girl, peering through squinted eyes. How was she doing this? Was it hurting her?

The light centered, becoming a single beam pointing out into the horizon. Rebecca was still in the trance, her hair billowing in the ethereal breeze, her eyes still glowing like the ocean. She moved down the steps, away from the helm, her feet barely seeming to touch the ground. On the deck, the crew parted like water, scared to be to near her but it was almost as if she didn't notice them at all. She reached the bow, the beam of light moving with her until it was pointing north.

Will moved out of Captain Sparrow's grasp, leaning against the railing. Rebecca wasn't moving and her stillness was obviously unnerving the men. "She said it was a map," he murmured, looking back at his Captain.

The older man was watching Rebecca with narrow eyes before he nodded to his first mate. "It looks like we're off then Mr. Gibbs."

Mr. Gibbs moved down the steps shouting, "You heard the Captain, you lazy bilge rats! Hoist the mainsail! Cast off the lines!"

As the rest of the men rushed about their orders, Will still stood next to Rebecca, watching her. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to his Captain. "So you know, she's your responsibility, savvy? I'm expecting you to deal with her if she gets suspicious. Now to your duties."

"Yes, sir," Will said before hurrying down the steps, past the all the other busy pirates to grab the mop and bucket. For now he would play his part as the glorified cabin boy but he had a bigger job now. Rebecca was his responsibility.

"Get a move on, gents!" Captain Sparrow yelled from the helm. "We've only got until sundown, savvy? Prepare for a long haul!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter :D I had fun writing it. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p>Rebecca blinked, her legs giving out and she sunk to the deck.<p>

Her head was pounding, her heart racing and her vision still blurred. She hadn't known that was what she was needed for, that that was how to she was essential to the map. It wasn't painful but it was tiring, draining.

Fingers wrapped gently around her wrist and she looked up into the eyes of Will Turner. He was concerned, she saw, and she couldn't understand why. She didn't even know this boy. "The sun's gone down," he murmured.

She looked up at the darkening sky, a mixture of night and day as the sun sunk below the horizon. Around them the crew was settling down, watching her anxiously. At the helm Captain Sparrow was eyeing her, thoughtful as always.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

Will leaned forward, face serious. "I think you frighten them. They've never seen anything like you."

Rebecca looked back into the faces of the crew and indeed saw that they were all trying to stay as far back away from her as they could, torn between curiosity and fear. Some refused to even look her in the eye. "They shouldn't waste their time on me. There are far worse things awaiting them."

She got to her feet, Will's hand wrapping around her elbow to steady her. Holding her head high, she walked past the frightened crewmembers to the Captain, who seemed as if he didn't know what to do with her. She held out the necklace to him and he took it. Rebecca grinned, trying to diffuse the awkward situation. "How about I go fix you hard workers something to eat then?"

Captain Sparrow gave her a strained smile. "You do that, lass," he murmured.

With that, she walked down the stairs away from the helm to head below deck. She turned to face Will, who had been on her heels. "You don't have to follow me around, you know, no matter what Captain Sparrow says. I'm not dangerous."

Will went to argue but it was clear he didn't quite know what to make of her either. She closed the door, leaning back against it. If there was one thing she hated about human form, it was having to deal with people. The strange looks, the whispers, the accusations . . . it was something you never get used to.

The small kitchen wasn't hard to find, based on smell. She may not understand men half of the time but she thought they would at least know how to keep a kitchen clean. She couldn't cook anything in here until it was at least a bit more decent – it was a wonder the crew hadn't died just because of a lack of cleanliness.

She grabbed a cloth, dipping it in a bucket of water to wipe it across the grime that covered the counter tops and the short stove. Honestly, did all men live in this kind of filth? Ragsford certainly had and it didn't seem as if Captain Sparrow was any different. Only Young Mr. Turner seemed to show any signs of having been raised a gentleman, despite the fact that both his parents had been pirates at one point.

Rebecca wondered about Mr. Turner. Why did he seem to care about her well being? It was strange for her, to say the least. She was used to the men she did allow to encounter her only using her for the 'perks', so to say. Not that she ever let a man touch her with any sort of familiarity, but they enjoyed smooth sailing at sea without worries. Cowards, she thought them. If a man couldn't handle the ever changing sea, he had no right to sail. But Will seemed different – like he truly wondered about her.

A warm breeze shifted through the air, ruffling her hair. She stood up straight, eyes wide. _Oh no_.

Before she had a chance to move, a hand wrapped around her mouth, drawing her back against a hard chest, crushing her. "Do not move, mortal . . . do not even breath. You will be lucky if your death is swift and painless."

Using what little strength she could pull forth, Rebecca gripped the hand on her mouth pulling it down enough so she could breath out, "Hermes!"

She was released, falling against the table, gasping for air. A hand gripped her shoulders, spinning her around so that she was face to face with none other than Hermes. He hovered above her with the help of his winged shoes, glowing in the unnatural light that belonged to all the Gods, his eyes a beautiful, brown even though they glared at her so fiercely. She met his gaze though, until a brilliant smile appeared on his face and he exclaimed, "Galene! We have been searching for you little Goddess."

Hermes lowered himself so that they were, more than less, seeing eye to eye. He still towered over her and she squinted at his naked form, not that that was what was bothering her. "I'm looking at you through mortal eyes, Hermes. You'll blind me soon if you're not careful."

With that his light seemed to dim but his smile was brighter than ever. "So this is where you have been hiding little one? On this desolate pirate ship . . . and in such a plain form," he added, taking her face in his hands and turning it from side to side. "You are such a beautiful spirit, Galene, could not your human form be the same?"

"It's best for me," Rebecca told him, brushing his hands away. "This way I go unnoticed."

"Not so unnoticed." Hermes floated into the air, crossing his legs as if he were sitting. "Do you know why I was sent here, little one?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll soon tell me."

"Calypso sees all, friend. She especially keeps an eye on this ship for some particular reason. She told me that there was a girl aboard, summoning the map of the Necklace of Harmonia. She sent me to find out why."

"You nearly killed me," Rebecca reminded him.

"Well you would not have died," Hermes said. "Or would you have. . . . Someone has bound you, have they not."

It wasn't a question. Rebecca placed her hand on her hip where Ragsford's mark burned on her thigh. Though she had chosen to live in human form, she had no clue that this would happen, that she would become trapped. Hermes eyed her sympathetically. "Oh little one. What would they have you to do?"

"Lead this crew to the island," she told him. "I've no choice. Unless you –"

"I am sorry dear heart," Hermes interrupted. "I am afraid there is nothing I can do. It is not that young boy on the deck is it? You should have none better to engage a mortal in the matters of the heart. Look at what happened to Calypso."

"It wasn't him," Rebecca murmured, shaking her head. "William Turner would never do such a thing."

"William Turner you say." Hermes cocked his head to the side. "My, Galene, you do set your self high. . . . Sailing with the Black Pearl, setting sights on the son of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman . . . Is it not enough for you to just give a sailor calm seas, is it."

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I haven't set my sights on anyone. My only goal is to get my task accomplished so I can be free of this mortal world."

Hermes chuckled softly. "The only person who may be able to set you free is that young lad you have got hooked around your little finger."

The winged messenger leaned forward, placing a kiss against my forehead. "Tread carefully, dear heart. Calypso will not let this ship pass to the isle easily, even if she grants its passage elsewhere."

With a bright flash of light, Hermes was gone. There was a knock on the kitchen door and none other than William Turner looked in on her. "I'm not here to watch over you," he said quickly before she could say anything else.

She turned, ringing the towel in her hands. "So what are you here for?"

"Just – wanted to see if you wanted the company," he stammered out. "Did you need some help?"

Rebecca stared at him, at his innocent smile. He was a very handsome boy, she thought, well, actually, man.

"_The only person who may be able to set you free is that young lad you have got hooked around your little finger."_

Perhaps he would be the one to get her out of his mess . . . that is to say if he could do it before Ragsford tried to have him and the rest of the crew killed.

She tossed the towel at him. "You could start by cleaning off that disgusting table."

He caught the towel grinning at her before he got to work scrubbing the table. She went to work on the stove. Perhaps they could be . . . friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Calypso is a part of Greek Mythology hence, here's Hermes :D He might make further appearances! I actually liked him lol. You can also look up Galene if you want to. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**A/N: Hey! Shoutout to my new reader: MarieDarcy97! Thanks hun!**

* * *

><p>The pirates were scared to eat her food. Rebecca frowned at that; she had worked hard on the fish and it was certainly better than whatever slop Mr. Gibbs had been feeding them, she was sure of that.<p>

And yet they were staring at their plates as if the fish had just grown legs and did a jig for them. "This is ridiculous," she muttered, shaking her head.

Still, they wouldn't eat. Shaking her head again, she picked up her fork to eat. They could starve to death for all she cared. Beside her, Will reached for his own fork, digging into his plate and taking a bite. Rebecca looked down to hide her slight smile. She didn't want the men to see it and assume that she was indeed plotting. No, she found that she was just plain happy that she had at least one friend aboard this ship.

Starting with Will, once they saw he hadn't dropped dead from eating her food, one by one, the men started to eat, Captain Jack saying, "Well, where's the rum, love? Can't have a good meal without rum."

Giving him a smile, she stood, moving to get the rum from behind her. At the table, the atmosphere was becoming more cheery, Mr. Gibbs spinning a yarn that was surely false. Despite their initial apprehension, pirates would be pirates and they had been yearning for an adventure. The excitement was there, if not tampered by the fact that Rebecca was clearly other worldly. They were still at sea, where they always longed to be and nothing would change that.

Rebecca walked around the table, pouring the men their drinks. She normally didn't drink the stuff but she was in a good mood. She sat next to Will again and he smiled at her, toasting her with his own glass before he chugged it back, making a face and reaching for the pitcher again. How strange it must be to suddenly be on your own, she thought, no parents to tell you what to do, nothing but the open sea to command you. If the raucous laughter coming from around the table was any indication, this was they life.

Bracing herself, she lifted to cup to her lips to drink . . . only to see Hermes staring back at her. A small scream escaped her and she slammed her cup down onto the table. The noise around her stopped and she looked up to meet the many eyes of the crew. "What's the matter, lass?" Captain Sparrow asked.

"I, uh –" Rebecca sputtered for a second before putting a smile on her face. "It was nothing, just a spider."

"Pfft," a pirate she had come to know as Lee scoffed, shaking his head, "women."

The pirates laughed and Rebecca rolled her eyes, looking back to her cup. Hermes' face was gone but she knew it had been a warning.

Something was coming.

She put her cup down because her hands were shaking and she hoped no one would notice but, of course, the ever watchful Will Turner murmured, "Are you okay?"

Giving him a tight smile, Rebecca nodded, grabbing her cup again and chugging the whole thing down. For now, she would be but later – who knew?

* * *

><p>The next morning, the pirates were more prepared for the supernatural affair that was Rebecca. The sun came up, and the light took her over, the necklace sending the beam of light to the Northeast this time.<p>

Will stayed out of the way, leaning against the railing besides Rebecca, watching her. She really was quite pretty . . . but he supposed she would be, being a goddess. Others might call her plain, but it was something about those intelligent eyes that made her gorgeous, definitely more so than the women he had seen tromping around with rouge and lipstick.

The light shifted slightly and Will measured it, shouting, "Five degrees Northeast!"

The directions where repeated up the deck until they reached Captain Sparrow, who nodded and turned the wheel to follow the direction. Will smiled slightly, watching the man at his job. From his parent's descriptions he had learned all he thought he could about Captain Jack Sparrow. He was possibly the best pirate in the world, cunning, intelligent, adventurous . . . kind when it was called for and possibly cutthroat otherwise. . . . And yet, after having sailed with him for the past week and a half, from Farrisdale to Tortuga to here, he had determined that the man was still full of surprises. He was certainly an imposing figure, even if half the time he seemed to be drunk or in his own world but nothing escaped his eye. People said the time of pirates was coming to an end but that wasn't going to stop Will. One day, he hoped people all over the world would tell his story as they told his Captain's, his mother's and his father's.

Will turned back to Rebecca, his eyes drifting past her to look out to the sea. He gripped the railing, climbing up onto it and holding onto the rope. "Captain!"

The commotion aboard the ship came to a shuttering halt. All hands moved to the sides of the ship, staring out at what was approaching them. "Steady men," Captain Sparrow said, his voice calm.

There shouldn't be anything to worry about, Will thought though his heart was pounding in his chest. It was just fog . . . a very ominous, foreboding fog. It would have seem normal if not for one simple fact. . . .

The fog wasn't moving. It just sat there, stretching in front of them as far as the eye could see. There was obviously no way around it and that was making everyone nervous.

The light from the necklace slowly flickered out as the ship slipped into the fog. Rebecca blinked her eyes and suddenly came to, slumping against the railing. "What's –?"

She went silent, eyes wide at the sight of the fog. "Oh, no," she mumbled.

Captain Sparrow ambled up beside her, face serious. "What is this?" he asked her.

"The first test," Rebecca told him.

The ship shuddered briefly before stopping all together. On the deck, everyone was silent and scared. The fog seemed to have taken away everyone's voice and everyone seemed paralyzed, standing horribly, utterly still.

"Who dares to travel through my domain?" A voice shouted from the fog, seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. It was loud and the crew was shocked into movement, covering their ears. "Step forward, now, and state your name!"

Captain Sparrow moved, walking towards the helm despite Mr. Gibbs muttered warning. Sparrow climbed the stairs, moving to the wheel and wrapping his hands around it. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean and Captain of this vessel, the Black Pearl. I dare travel through your path. Will you show yourself?"

There was silence again for a moment before Rebecca gasped. Will turned, looking in the same direction she was, grabbing her to pull her back as the face of a woman came into view. She blinked large green, catlike eyes at the ship, just staring at them for a moment before the fog cleared around her . . . revealing the body of a lioness and the wings of an eagle. A serpent-headed tail snacked out, wrapping gently around her neck.

"Phix," Rebecca whispered, and those giant eyes turned to her.

"Little one, little one, from home you are so far," Phix murmured. "I'm afraid, from this task, you I will have to bar."

Suddenly, Rebecca fell to the ground as if someone had cut the strings holding her up. Will dropped down beside her, lifting her up and brushing the hair from her face. She wasn't breathing, wasn't moving but her eyes were open, wide and frantic. Will looked up at the sphinx, who was watching them. He opened his mouth to yell, to say something but was stopped by Mr. Gibbs' hand on his shoulder.

When she was satisfied that Rebecca or Will wouldn't say anything, she looked back to Captain Sparrow. "None shall pass by land or sea, unless, this riddle's answer, you can give to me."

"State your riddle!" Captain Sparrow told her. "We run from no challenge."

"Very well, but beware, my mortal friends, if you cannot answer my riddle, you will meet your end." She eyed the crew for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak again. "There are two sisters: one gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first. Who are these sisters?"

The silence was painful as everyone processed the riddle. Captain Sparrow drummed his fingers on the wheel. "How long do we have to figure out your riddle?"

The Sphinx watched him, eyes unwavering. Suddenly, her serpent headed tail, jetted out. Will pressed his face against Rebecca's neck as the tail shot past him, heard one of the men scream, a pain-filled, horrified, bloody scream, and looked up to see Phix throw Lee into her mouth. He could hear the man's boys crunch and popping before the monster swallowed him, giving them all a toothy, red grin before she spoke her shortest sentence. "Not long."

"Right then," Sparrow said, looking to Will and his First Mate. "Gentlemen, if you'll meet me in the Cabin. Young Turner, if you'd be so kind to pick up Miss Rebecca and bring her along as well."

Will did as he was told, sliding his arms under Rebecca's leg and her back, carrying her. Mr. Gibbs walked with his hand on the younger man's shoulder, guiding him. He passed men he knew who usually seemed so lighthearted, like Jives, a man closer to his own age, who stood with his fist against his mouth, eyes bugged with fear. Even Ragetti and Pintel were subdued, all eyes watching the Sphinx, dreading who would be her next meal.

Sparrow held open the door for the cabin boy and the First Mate, slamming it shut as soon as the last had crossed the threshold. "Captain this is madness! We can't turn our backs on the crew." Mr. Gibbs proclaimed as Will moved over to the bed, laying Rebecca down. Her eyes were on him, full of fear and sadness and he tried to give her an encouraging smile though he was far from sure right now.

She still wasn't breathing. Could she die in this state?

"I need to think, Mr. Gibbs," Captain Sparrow said, stripping out of his coat and linking his hands behind his back as he began to pace. "Couldn't do that out there. . . . Will, repeat the riddle back to me."

"Er," Will started, heart pounding as he stood straight. "I believe she said, 'There are two sisters: one gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first. Who are these sisters?'"

"That riddle is impossible," Mr. Gibbs muttered, reaching for the bottle of rum that sat on the Captain's desk. "We should have turned back when she gave us the chance."

"We never turn down a challenge, Mr. Gibbs."

There were more shouts, pleas as another of their own was dragged off the ship. Mr. Gibbs shook his head sadly. "Aye, and we lose more men for it."

Captain Sparrow met his first mate's gaze for a moment. "Aye and if we intend to save the rest of the crew, we need to think."

Will sat on the bed next to Rebecca, taking one of her limp hands in his own, knowing there was no way she could give them the answer.

Gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first.

Maybe Mr. Gibbs was right. Maybe this riddle was impossible, meant to kill them. Maybe no one had gotten past Phix because they weren't supposed to.

Outside, someone pounded on the door, screaming, "Captain!" as more screams echoed behind him, followed by the sound of more bones crunching. Will had the sudden urge to throw up.

He looked down at Rebecca again as the two other men continued to pace. Her eyes met his, as if they were pleading for him to understand something. He wished, for a moment, that he could have met her in a different manner. He wished he never knew what happened when she and that stupid necklace met the sun. . . .

The sun.

Will stood again, the voices of his Captain and the first mate fading.

Rebecca stood motionless with the sun until it faded into darkness.

Until it gave birth to night.

"I know the answer," he mumbled. He started forward the door. "I know the answer!"

"Will!" Captain Sparrow yelled, reaching for him but he missed.

Will burst through the doors just as the Sphinx's tale whipped forward, reaching for Jives. . . . "Day and Night!"

The world seemed to freeze, even more so than it already had. Phix focused her gaze on Will, her cat-like eyes blinking slowly. Her tail receded, wrapping itself lazily around her neck again. "Do you have an answer, young lad? Or has your impending death driven you mad?"

"I have the answer to your riddle," Will told her, meeting her gaze unflinchingly. "The two sisters are Day and Night. Day gives birth to Night and, in turn, Night gives birth to Day."

The Sphinx blinked again and Will thought maybe he had made a grave mistake. But then she bowed her head at him. "Lady Luck lives with you tonight. You may continue pass with tomorrow's guiding light."

She disappeared as she had come, silently, quickly, first her body and then her head. With her the fog left as well, the night sky appearing above them, the ship rocking lightly beneath the stars; they had been trapped in the fog longer than they had thought. The men slowly came back to life, obviously shaken, obviously frightened. Jives silently clapped his hand on Will's shoulder in a silent thank you, the relief on his face almost painful. Captain Sparrow came up behind him, shaking his head in a way that made Will think he was proud, even if he wouldn't say it. "Well done, young Turner. Well done."

He turned to the crew as Mr. Gibbs did a sad head count; they knew they had lost three men. Will turned around rushing back into the Captain's Quarters. Rebecca still lay on the bed . . . but now her eyes were closed.

"No," Will whispered, dropping to his knees beside the bed and grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Rebecca, wake up!"

Her eyes flew open and she took a gasping breath of air. Will laughed in relief, pulling her against him and holding her tight. He was surprised, to say the least, when she wrapped her arms around him as well, pressing her face into his shoulder.

That was indeed the greatest of his victories today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Geez it's been a while and for that I apologize. I wanted to have this story updated for you last Friday and had a bit of a slump. So I hope this makes up for it! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**A/N: Hey! S/O to my new reader: Mss V. Thanks hun :D**

* * *

><p>Rebecca sat in her quarters, a small, private area that the captain had provided for her near the kitchen, head in her hands.<p>

She had survived a living death spell today. All the pain of being unable to move or breathe had been completely real, all too real. She had been oh so close to surrendering to it, just giving into the darkness in which she had been floating. . . .

But then she heard his voice. His voice, frantic, urgent, so full of pain at the thought that maybe he had . . . what? Lost her? Why? Why had he been so scared, so worried? He barely even knew her. He didn't even know her true name, her true form, her true power. . . .

"Will," she mumbled, letting his name roll off her tongue. "Why do you care so much Will Turner?"

"You understand not the workings of men very well, dear Galene." Rebecca turned, not too surprised to find Hermes sitting next to her, his curly, blond hair drifting in its own breeze. His eyes were soft as he reached for her, his fingers tugging at her own hair. "I felt you waning today, little one. Are you hurt?"

"Phix wanted me out the way in order to test the men of the ship," she told him.

"Your gladiator saved you," Hermes said with a smile. "How romantic. I daresay he will have you as his before you can so much as protest. Many men will be sad to lose you."

Rebecca scoffed, shaking her head. "I doubt 'many men' will notice."

"On the contrary, my dear, Galene, they will. You, however, will not notice them, wrapped around the boy's finger as he is yours."

"Tell me, Hermes, why it is you receive so much enjoyment from this?"

The god gave her his ever cunning grin, the look that assured Rebecca that he knew something that he was not going to share. "Mortals give me enjoyment, little one, and, since you have placed yourself among them, you give me enjoyment as well."

"I can hardly be considered mortal."

"In this form that is exactly what you are. Consider yourself blessed, little one. If I did not find you so interesting, you would have never been forewarned about Phix."

Rebecca sighed, knowing it would do her no good to argue with him. "What do others have to say?"

"Well you know them," Hermes replied, leaning back on his hands and casting a glance upwards as if he could see through the deck. "They are always curious when mortals cross their paths. They have noticed you and they are watching. Calypso may want a word with you whenever you return . . . and let us not forget –"

At his glance downwards, there was a noticeable shift in the boat. On deck, she heard the slight cry of the startled men. She winced, closing her eyes. She was not looking forward to a talk with Poseidon. He would be furious with her for having disappeared so long, even if it wasn't necessarily her fault.

Hermes floated off the bed, reaching forward to touch a hand to her head. "Worry not about that now, dear girl. Focus on the trials ahead."

There was a knock on the door and when Rebecca looked again, Hermes had disappeared. Rebecca shook her head, knowing she would never understand her friend, if she could truly call him that. He had no reason to be helping her but she supposed she shouldn't turn his help down. "Come in."

The door opened and, almost predictably, Will looked in. She stood, crossing her arms over her chest as Will said, "I wanted to check on you."

Rebecca stared at him. "Why?"

Will didn't seem to know how to answer that question so he shrugged, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Why not?"

She frowned though. "I don't understand you, Will Turner."

"I'm not really that much of a complicated person."

No. No she supposed he wasn't. Even if he hadn't vocalized it, she had, mostly, a clear picture of what his intentions were. Trusting those intentions, however, was another matter entirely. She had met many men, had loved twice in her entire lifetime and each time had proved . . . failures. "I'm not a normal woman. In my true form, my powers are even more spectacular than what you see in the day."

"I'm sure." There was no sarcasm in his voice; she could tell he believed her. And that look in his eyes . . . she had seen that look before, had probably even returned it. It was dangerous to look at someone in such away and not assume that maybe it meant something.

Rebecca dropped her arms to her sides, looking away from him. "You are a strange man."

She heard, rather than saw Will step forward. His fingers tingled against her palm, pulling her hand into his. The feel of his hand against hers was warm and she recalled the first time they met when she had run into him in Tortuga, when she had first realized that he was a natural born sailor, called and commanded only by the sea. It was the sensation of their skin touching that made her meet his gaze and receive the full affect of his eyes meeting hers. His eyes were a soft, deep brown, and very pretty and right now they were shining with a hidden smile. "You are a strange woman. So I suppose we're even."

"Why is it that you care so much?" Rebecca finally asked him, realizing suddenly his proximity, almost making it seem as if he were towering over her, her head tilted back so that she wouldn't have to look away from those eyes. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of him and she wasn't sure if she should like it. She hated being in this position, hated being mortal. She felt too much, having walked among them for so long. . . .

But as the stories always told them, it wasn't impossible for a god or a goddess to feel passion for a mortal.

This time, when Will answered her, there was no smile. What was left behind was so visible, so _naked_, but for the life of her, Rebecca just couldn't look away. She barely heard him when he mumbled, "Why not?"

And then it was just his lips against hers and she lost herself as freely as she did when she became one with the ocean. . . .

Only this seemed better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter I know but I owed you guys an update. I hope you liked this one! Next chapter I think I'll go back to Will's POV and also, more dangerous adventure. See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p>She wasn't talking to him.<p>

As much as this should have seemed like a bad thing, Will took it as a good sign. It meant that he had broken through that impenetrable shield she put up around herself. Now as, she stood on the deck, taken over by the sun once more, he could just watch her without her trying to avoid him like she had last night.

After that amazing kiss.

He would never forget the feel of her lips against his, how her hand felt in his. . . . God she was beautiful.

"You've taken quite a fancy to her, haven't you, lad?" Will looked over, surprised to see that his Captain had come down from the helm. When Will didn't answer, Captain Sparrow grinned, golden teeth glinting in the sun. "Aye, first love is a beautiful thing."

"I wouldn't call it love," Will muttered but he wasn't sure what else he would call it. Attraction? Obsession?

"Well it is something." Jack watched him for a moment before he switched his gaze to Rebecca. "I would be careful about it if I were you lad. She's not from our world."

Will nodded and replied, "I know."

And know he did but he was sure that was what made her that much more exciting. She was alluring and mysterious and he was hoping that, maybe, one day, she'd let him into her world.

Captain Sparrow patted him on the shoulder, moving off to inspect the crew.

Suddenly, the light from the necklace disappeared. Rebecca gasped, her head falling backwards. Will jumped up from his perch on the rail, grabbing her arm as she fell, pulling her towards him. Her body crashed into his, knocking them both to the ground as around them, the sky became darker as if someone was turning off a light.

"Bring out the lanterns!" Captain Sparrow yelled. The crew stirred out of their confusion and began to gather together.

Rebecca stirred, sitting up. "What -?"

"You fainted," Will told her, his hand resting against her back to keep her up. "The light just vanished and now –"

"No." Rebecca's eyes had widened. "No. This can't be happening."

"What is it?"

Soon enough, the sun was completely blacked out, gone. Rebecca was getting frantic and in the light of the few lanterns he could see that her eyes were wide. "You have to get below deck."

"Below, but –"

Her hands gripped the front of his shirt, cutting him off. "Please Will, you have to hide. Tie yourself to your bed, stuff cotton in your ears –"

Laughter filled the air around them suddenly, soft and light, femininely. The ship went silent again and it seemed to not even rock on the water. Will got to his feet, Rebecca still clinging to his him. The laughter was getting closer, hovering above the ship. Will wrapped his arms around Rebecca's waist, pulling her closer to him. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest, echoing through her body. Her hands reached up suddenly, cupping his face. "Whatever you do I want you just listen for my voice. Do you understand me? Try to tune them out."

"Tune who out?" Will asked trying not to relish in the fact that this was the most physical contact she had ever voluntarily given him. "Rebecca what are you –?"

"Look there!" a voice cried out.

They all looked up towards the darkness. Green, smiling eyes glinted at them, glowing. Jives raised his lantern, revealing a gorgeous woman, her hair long, blond, and curly, wisps falling against her face. She sat naked, perched on the crow's nest, smiling down at them. The sound of rustling caused all the pirates to raise their lanterns. More woman, all naked, all beautiful were sitting on the ship's ropes and rails, grinning down at them. The men were mumbling, clearly appreciating the view. Women were rare commodities when all you did was sail the sea. They didn't even seem to care where the women came from . . . or see the wings that sprouted from between each of their shoulder blades.

Then, the women opened their mouths.

"Listen to me Will," Rebecca whispered quickly, quietly. "Listen to my voice only."

And that's when the music started.

It was magical, magnificent. It flowed over Will like warm water and he closed his eyes his head lolling back. There were words but they were indefinable, whatever they were. It didn't seem to matter though . . . all he could see was one brown haired, blue eyed angel, sitting on a rope just above him, beckoning him with a smile and her song.

"Will!"

The voice seemed to echo around him, whoever that was. What did they want? Couldn't they see that he was in love and determined.

"Will!"

There was something that he was supposed to be remembering, something someone told him to do but for the life of him he couldn't remember. His sword was pulled from its sheath but he didn't care. He was going to reach his angel even if it killed him.

Small hands grabbed at his wrist but he shook them away with a push. He bumped into someone else but that didn't stop him as he climbed up onto the rail, grabbing onto another rope so that he could shimmy up to the woman waiting for him. She held out a hand to him, beckoning him with a cocked finger and a delicate smile. How in the world had someone so beautiful been created?

"WILL!"

For a moment things around him didn't seem so beautiful anymore. He thought he heard a man scream and he looked down at the deck. Everything seemed blurry but he thought he saw a girl down there, waving up at him frantically. He thought he recognized her but he couldn't recall her name. She seemed worried, though, and Will started to climb down.

Two hands gripped the sides of his face and he felt sharp nails rake through his hair, unimaginable fear gripped at his heart but it disappeared as soon as he was looking back to his beautiful, brown-haired angel. He could have sworn they were flying as he looked into her gorgeous blue eyes. Will reached up, pushing her hair out of her face. She grinned at him, eyes wide . . . and then she was drifting father and father away. The earth was not beneath his feet anymore, moving swiftly beneath him.

Was this what love felt like?

* * *

><p>Rebecca watched in horror as the harpy flew Will high above the ship and then dropped him. Damn him for not heeding her warning! She climbed up onto the rail as he had, just as Will's body hit the water. She wouldn't be able to swim as well in the churning water in this form, wouldn't be able to breathe but none of that mattered now as she dived in after Will.<p>

The salt water burned her eyes fiercely and the ocean tousled her, but she forced her eyes open and swam forward towards Arthur's sinking form. Her lungs were starting to burn. If she didn't move faster, the both of them would die.

She kicked her feet harder, reaching for his hand. Her fingers brushed his and she pushed herself, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards her. Rebecca gripped her arm around his chest, pulling the both of them up towards the surface. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might burst. She closed her eyes against the salt, focusing on kicking and pulling with her free arm.

The water broke over her head and she gasped for air, pulling Will up next to her. His eyes were closed but he coughed up water, his chest rising and falling slowly underneath her arm. The relief that filled her heart was utterly painful and she couldn't help but hate the fact that her happiness seemed to depend on his safety.

A screeching noise caught her attention, causing her to grip both her arms around Will's chest . . . but it wasn't him that they were after. Rebecca screamed as talons gripped at her shoulders, pulling her and Will from the water. For a moment, they dangled helplessly in the air before the harpy dropped them. They hit the deck of the ship, Rebecca still with her arms around Will. He was very still and that worried her.

"Nereid." Rebecca looked up into the face of one of the Harpies, who glared up at her. Around them, the other Harpies were still placating the men, singing softly in their ears. Even Captain Sparrow was staring longingly at the bird in front of him. Only Rebecca could see the truth. The Harpies were not beautiful, their wings not gorgeous golden feathers. They were women, yes, but with bald heads, grey skin, and bat like wings. Mottled feathers blotted their flesh, sticking up like twigs from their bodies. "You should not have interfered, Nereid. We have no quarrel with the water folk."

"You have quarrel with me for attacking this ship," Rebecca said, getting shakily to her feet. "It is under my protection."

"You have no claim over this ship!" She screeched, her wings flaring. "If you had, you would have stopped these foolish men from venturing this far."

Rebecca looked down, spotting the sword she had pulled from Will's sheath lying not far from her. "You are the next test then?"

"That we are."

"How do you expect them to face it if they are dazed out of their mind?"

"That is not our problem . . . and neither is it yours." The Harpy took a step towards her and Rebecca lunged, grabbing the sword off the deck.

She pointed it at the harpies, spinning slowly. "You will leave this ship at once!"

The harpy laughed, a high-pitched cawing sound. "You cannot make us leave. This is their challenge to face, not yours. We will have the boy."

With a growl of anger, Rebecca swung the sword in the direction of the head harpy , who jumped back, her wings fluttering. She snarled at Rebecca, revealing sharp teeth. "How dare you?"

With a screech she rose into the air before diving towards Rebecca. Rebecca jerked out of the way just in time for the Harpy to fly past her but the bird was fast; it spun back around, gripping Rebecca's arm with its talons, pulling her up into the air, above the crow's nest, above the ship. As they got higher and higher, Rebecca could feel the Harpy loosening her grip on her arm, threatening to let her fall and smash into the water below.

Unless. . . .

Rebecca's other hand still gripped tightly to Will's sword. Using all that was left of her strength, she swung the sword.

The scream that echoed through the darkness was horrible, loud enough to bring the dead to life. Below them, she thought she heard the groans of the men coming out of the daze placed on them. Rebecca was soon falling, the harpy on one side of her and its severed wing on the other, black blood trailing into the air.

As they fell back past the crows' nest, Rebecca stretched out her free hand, grabbing onto one of the ropes. Her hand burned, the flesh breaking as she slid down the rope. Halfway down, she let go, dropping into the shrouds, her body rolling down until she landed on her knees. The harpy fell faster, landing with a sickening crunch on the deck.

Rebecca pushed herself to her feet again, dragging Will's sword behind her as she made her way slowly to the harpy. The harpy looked up just as Rebecca raised the sword with both hands and plunged it into her chest. The bird's back arched as she gasped, then she fell back to the deck and moved no more.

Rebecca yanked the sword from the monster's chest and looked up at the others, who glared at her. One stepped forward, looking down at her fallen sister before looking back up at Rebecca. "The test has been met and completed . . . but Iris will not forgive this easily, Nereid. You are warned."

With that, the Harpies took back to the air, taking with them the overwhelming darkness that had covered this part of the earth. The setting sun was almost blinding in comparison; had they really been in the dark that long?

At her feet, the harpy she had killed was dissolving into black dust, which was gathered up and scattered back into the wind. It was like they hadn't even been there. All that was left was a lone, bloody, mottled wing.

"Rebecca?" The girl looked up into the eyes of the boy she had just risked her life for. He was sitting up now, as were most of the other men. Captain Sparrow had made his way down from the helm, his eyes roaming over his crew but every once in the while, they would land on her again with this shocked gaze that was common among the others and Will. She knew she must look a sight; wet and bloody, black blood on her dress from the harpy, Will's sword clenched in her fist.

Will was on his feet now and he held up a hand at the Captain, asking him to stop. He started towards her. "It's okay now, love. . . . They've gone."

Had they actually seen the Harpies? She wouldn't have known. But what if they come back? What if they come for her?

Mr. Gibbs picked up the wing. "By the gods," he muttered.

Will reached her, wrapping one hand around the hilt of the sword and the other carefully around her bloody one. "Come on, let go. It's alright now, Rebecca."

She looked down at the hand that clutched the sword and forced her fingers to let go, giving Will back his sword. He threw it behind him and it clattered along the deck but he paid it no mind. Instead, his free hand tangled itself into her hair as he pulled her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around him on their own accord and she collapsed against him sobbing. He held her, whispering into her ear. "It's okay. I've got you. You're safe. "

Surprisingly, in his arms, she knew she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Geez did I owe you guys a chapter or what? So here's the deal with Harpies: there are tons of different legends about them, some of which do tie in with the sirens and that is, obviously, the one I decided to go with for this story. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks ever so much for reading :D!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO ALL!**

**I just wanted to inform you that I was soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. What with school and work everything has been soooo busy. **

**I wanted to let you know that I am taking the time to finish off stories one-by-one now because that seems a lot easier. I've already finished one story and another one that I was working on has about two chapters to go. I hope you can all be patient with me and I promise to update my stories ASAP! **

**Thank you my fabulous readers!**

**Sunidlight**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Pirates of the Caribbean! **

**A/n: Hey s/o to Fanfictioner1997, H. Reilly, and "blank" who reviewed this story! I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

><p>Shakily, Rebecca wrapped a bandage around the torn flesh of her hand, trying to ignore the fact that her heart was still beating painfully in her chest. It had been at least two hours since the harpies had left and the men had gone to their rooms, exhausted and sad. They had lost another five men, five friends. As far as she knew, Captain Sparrow was in his quarters with Mr. Gibbs, discussing on whether or not they should turn back. She hoped they'd make the right choice for her sack and theirs.<p>

"You are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid; I'm still trying to figure out which." Rebecca looked up at Hermes who was smiling down at her. Sighing he reached forward taking her hand and the bandage. "Trapped as you are in this form, I cannot heal you."

"It's fine," she mumbled, watching him wrap the bandage quickly around her left hand. When he was done, he crossed his arms over his chest and floated back from her, just staring. Finally she looked up at him, taking a deep breath. "What do the others say?"

"Iris is not happy," Hermes muttered, "but then again she hardly ever is when someone bests her creatures. Poseidon is letting you pass merely based on curiosity. The others though, surprisingly are waiting and watching to see if you and this crew make it. You are the subject of many conversations, dear Galene."

"But why?" Rebecca asked. "Why are they so fascinated?"

"Whenever an immortal fights against their own for the lives of mortals, or a mortal in this case, it is always a source of fascination." Hermes smiled at her. "As I said, you are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid."

Rebecca shook her head, getting to her feet. "It may be a little of both."

"Where are you going, little one?"

She turned back to him when she reached the door, a slight smile on her face. "To do something either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid."

His twinkling laughter followed after her as she shut the door.

The ship was quiet, rocking with the waves. Rebecca move silently through the small kitchen/dining area and up the stairs that led to the deck. Stars were out, the moon bright. . . .

What in the world was she doing?

This _was _stupid, she realized. What was she even thinking?

She started to turn around and go back to her room when a slight movement to the right of her caught her eye.

Will stood on the starboard side, staring off into the sky. Rebecca hesitated a moment because he hadn't noticed her yet. She could easily sneak back into her room and he would be none the wiser. Just as soon as the thought crossed her mind, however, Will stood up straight, turning in her direction. A smile came to his face, one she thought he saved just for her. Rebecca tried to smile back but her heart was stuck in her throat. She was still considering running back to her room but instead she found her feet moving forward, towards him.

When she reached him, he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Rebecca wrapped her arms his shoulders, hanging on to him as he were her lifeline. As hard as it was to admit, she loved the feel of his arms around her, the smell of him like sea salt and linen, the feel of his curly hair brushing against the side of her face.

Will Turner was an amazing person.

He leaned back, reaching up to move the hair away from her face. "How are you feeling?"

His soft voice snapped her back to reality. She looked down, away from those eyes of his. "I'm fine."

"May I see your hand?" Rebecca placed her bandaged hand, palm up, into his. "Did you wrap it yourself?"

"No," she answered, suddenly feeling tired. "Someone helped me. . . . I was just coming to check on you. Perhaps we should get some rest."

Will didn't seem to hear her though. He was staring down at her hand, the fingertips of his free hand tracing lightly over her bandage. "I heard your voice you know . . . in the midst of everything, I heard you scream my name."

Rebecca watched him, holding her breath, not sure where he was going with this. When he finally looked up at her, she saw that same look in his eyes, the one she had been trying to ignore and avoid but now she couldn't find it in her to look away. "I told you to listen to me."

Will shrugged, a half smile on his face. "I tried, I did, and I heard you. . . . You saved my life . . . you saved everyone's lives."

"I was fighting for you," she muttered.

Will lifted his hand, placing it on her cheek. "I know."

He leaned forward, or perhaps Rebecca leaned up but either way, their lips met. His arms circled her waist again and she tried to pull him closer to her. In all her life, Rebecca never felt such an intense passion for anyone. She could barely breathe for wanting him. His hand traveled to the small of her back, pulling her flush against him, causing her to gasp against his mouth.

Suddenly a pain shot up her thigh and she doubled over, Will's hands gripping her arms. "Rebecca?" he said, alarmed.

"_Don't go showing off those goods of yours to that little boy toy of yours_," Ragsford had said.

Rebecca pushed away from Will, gasping for air. He stared at her shocked. "What's happening? What's wrong?"

"I – I can't," she mumbled. She took a couple of steps back before she turned and ran, back down the stairs, back towards her room. Damn Ragsford! Damn him to hell! He had cursed her!

She slammed the door behind her, leaning against it. Tears burned her eyes and she lifted up the edge of her night gown. Ragsford's mark on her thigh burned hot red as if it were newly made. She put her hands in her hair, tugging at it as she dropped down on her bed.

The door burst open so hard that it bounced off her bed frame, slamming closed after an especially angry Will Turner stepped into the room. "What's going on?"

"Will," Rebecca stood, wiping the tears from her face. "Will, I'm sorry I just –"

"You can't," he said, shaking his head. "Yeah, you said, you can't. But what you haven't said is why or why you keep leading me on like you can."

"It's – I can't explain."

"I'm not leaving until you do. I care about you but obviously you don't feel the same way."

"I do!"

"Then tell me what's going on!"

"I'm Bound to someone!"

Will stared at her, leaning back against the door. "What does that mean?"

Rebecca looked down at her hands. "Someone – someone owns me."

At the door, Will was silent, brooding. "Do you mean you're married?"

She shook her head. "I am a Nereid and my name, my true name is Galene. I am the goddess of calm seas. For years, I've granted deserving sailors safe travels. Your father often . . . Captain Sparrow just the same. I was friends with the gods and played games with the goddesses. Everything was perfect. Harmonia granted me with a gift once . . . her necklace, the necklace Captain Sparrow holds in his quarters. I cherished that gem and Harmonia charged me to care for it. If it feel into the wrong hands it could be dangerous.

"One day, I was passing by a ship when I was captured by Ragsford the Rotten, forced into human form and he dragged me onto his ship. I begged him to let me go but he said only for a trade, only if I provided him with calm seas would he let me leave human form. He kept the necklace, to ensure that I wouldn't leave. I thought – I thought that if I told him the necklace was cursed, the perils that came with it, he would let me go but I was wrong.

"He wanted to know everything about the treasure, how rich it would make him . . . I warned him, told him that it was dangerous, that he could kill his whole crew, that it was a mad endeavor but he is a greedy man and a coward. He wouldn't make the trip himself so we went to Tortuga to try and find someone foolish enough to attempt the journey and bring him back the treasure.

She looked up at him, sadly. "I would never wish this on anyone, this terrible adventure. So many men have died and will die. I stole the necklace from Ragsford and that's when I met –"

"Me," Will muttered. "'Someone foolish enough'."

"No." Rebecca got to her feet, moving closer to him. She wanted to touch him but the anger on his face stayed her hand. "No, Will, I put the necklace in your pocket in hopes that I would be able to reach you and maybe you could help me escape . . . but then Ragsford Bound me to him and everything changed."

"You keep saying that. What does that even mean?"

Hesitantly, Rebecca turned sideways, lifting up the hem of her gown to reveal her thigh. Now, Will started, his arms unfolding. He stared at the burn in horror as it turned bright red. Rebecca gasped in pain again, letting her dress drop and cover it up. Will lifted his eyes to hers. "He _branded_ you?"

"A Bound can be anything as simple as giving the human form a beloved token. They won't be able to take it off or get rid of it and the point is still the same but Ragsford he – he chose to brand me this way. It means that I have to obey him no matter what. He told me I was to lead the Black Pearl to the treasure and return it to him along with the ship and that I wasn't to get to close to you."

"Can it be broken?" Will asked. "The Bound, can we get rid of it."

"Usually, when the Bound is a token it's easier to break the spell but this . . . I've never heard of a Neried being Bound like this or, at least if they have, they've never returned." Rebecca sat back down on her bed. "I'm sorry. I've put you all in danger and the worst thing is there's no way out of it. I thought about putting myself on a life boat, drifting away but I couldn't. Ragsford phrased the command in such a way that I have to get the _Pearl_ to the treasure –"

"— whether there's a crew or not," Will finished. He walked over, sitting down next to her. "You have to obey everything he commanded?"

"To the letter."

"What did he say about me?"

Rebecca flushed. "It was right before he branded me. He said 'Don't go showing off those goods of yours to that little boy toy of yours'."

She looked up at Will to see his face had turned red as well. "Oh. Well, what does that entail?"

Rebecca chewed on her lip. "I don't know exactly I just know that every time we kiss the pain becomes more intense."

Will and Rebecca sat still for a moment in silence. The young sailor shifted for a moment and she feared that he might leave her there, alone and scared. But then he spoke up, his voice soft, "Does it imply that I can't hold you?"

Rebecca looked up at him and saw him watching her. "I suppose we could see."

She moved first laying down and Will crawled beside her, facing her. His arm fell gently across her waist and she cuddled close to him, fitting against him like a puzzle piece. A dull throb traveled up her leg but it wasn't as painful as it could have been. . . .

And she found she didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I hope you guys like this short filler chapter. Hopefully next week we can get to the nitty gritty of the story again. Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: S/O to new readers OneoftheGuys411102, WisteriaMist and Jasper6509! Thanks guys!**

Rebecca stood in front of the Captain's desk, eyes downcast but every so often she would glance up to see whether or not anything had changed. Captain Jack Sparrow continued to stare at her however, a serious, contemplative gaze written across his face.

Will had convinced her that they had needed to tell Captain Sparrow about Ragsford and about her deal with the vile pirate. Her thigh was burning and she felt herself shaking but she knew this had been for the best. She had been worried about what he would say, what he would do . . . she hadn't expected him to just sit there and stare at her.

Finally he cleared his throat. "Quite a predicament you've gotten us into, Ms. Galene."

She bowed her head. "There aren't any words to express how sorry I am."

"You're right, there aren't," Sparrow replied. She winced at her his harsh words, knowing she deserved them. Behind her Will stood, an uncomfortable witness but he had hardly left her side. Captain Jack Sparrow sighed, running his hands over his locks, the many bobbles and trinkets jingling. "What's done is done. We can't turn back now, not since we've lost so many friends for this journey. It would be a dishonor to them. We will find the treasure and we will return to Tortuga but Ragsford _will not_ take the Black Pearl. I have worked too hard and too long to lose this ship to another unworthy pirate."

He paused, leaning back in his chair, tapping his fingers together. Rebecca noted, once more, how different he was from other Pirate Captains. He was kind, intelligent, and honorable. She supposed that was what made him such a great man, a fantastic pirate. The stories he must have to share with the world. He would live in infamy she was sure.

"What is the next test lass?" He asked her. "Do we need to ready the cannons for anything dangerous?"

"The Island is the last," Rebecca responded. "The first test was a test of wits, the second a test of endurance, and the third is a test of obedience."

"What does that mean?"

"The Isle of Asteria is a beautiful, magical place. It holds treasures you've never even thought to dream of, all protected by Ate."

"Ate?" Will murmured behind her.

"She is a goddess, the personification of infatuation, a temptress and her one and only purpose is to lead humans to evil. She will offer you things, food, trinkets, drink and show you others. This is important," Rebecca said, leaning forward and placing her hands on the desk. "You must only take what she offers you. The same goes for all the rest of the men. Her sisters, the Litai, will try to keep her placated but this is one rule they have all agreed on. If you do not follow that one and simple rule, they will do nothing to save you from your destruction."

"Captain!" Jives called out, his voice echoing in the distance.

Captain Sparrow got up from his desk and hurried through the door, followed closing by his First Mate, Will and Rebecca. Sparrow removed his hat, looking up at the Crow's Nest. "What is it boy!?"

"Land Ahoy!" Jives responded with a giant grin.

Rebecca rushed forward, Will close behind her as she rushed up to bow of the ship, climbing up onto the railing. A stretch of island appeared just below the horizon. It looked like an ordinary island, nothing mythical or otherworldly about it but when Rebecca closed her eyes she could feel the power drifting from it, feeling her with energy and magic. "Is that it?" Will asked, looking up her.

She looked down at him, smiling. "We've reached Asteria."

**A/N: So I know it's horribly short but I haven't updated in months! I hope you liked this litte filler :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
